Friends: The Digital Age
by bobbiejod
Summary: What if our favorite Friends grew up in the time of social media? Welcome to the land of desktop computers and laptops, smart phones, I Pads, I Pods, Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, Skype, and any other advanced technology they can get their hands on. Next chapter up!
1. Preview

_This is just a preview of the new story I decided to write. This is basically the story prompt that just popped into my head one day. Along with the story background and a little background on the characters. I'd really like it if you all could give me a little insight into what you all think of this. _

_I would like to give a shoutout to my Beta Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX for helping me. Thank you for helping me with this story. You have already given me some wonderful insights into this story._

_Anyway...onto the preview..._

**Basic Story Prompt: **What if our favorite Friends grew up in the time of social media? Welcome to the land of desktop computers and laptops, smart phones, I Pads, IPods, Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, Skype, and any other advanced technology they can get their hands on.

In this story...

Rachel is a stuck up bitch and the head cheerleader. She's with the 'in' crowd and ignores Monica. She still tries to be Monica's friend whenever her new friends aren't around.

Ross is still a dork, but dating Carol.

Chandler is a star soccer player dating his best friends little sister.

Phoebe's mother died when she was fourteen and no one's heard from her since.

Joey used to live near everyone else until his family moved away. He starts to rebel a little and his parents take drastic measures.

Chandler lives with his gay dad and his partner down the street from Ross and Monica. He hasn't had any contact with his mother since he was ten, for reasons that will be revealed later in the story.

Chandler and Ross are finishing their senior year of high school.

Monica and her parents haven't gotten along since she started dating Chandler so she spends all of her time with Chandler and his dad at their house.

Life starts to get in the way as Monica finds out some big news, Phoebe is found, Joey gets sent back to town, and Ross is stuck in the middle as Monica continues to clash with her parents.

_Just a little preview for all of you. I want to get a couple more chapters written before I post the first chapter. Hopefully I'll be posting within the next couple of weeks._

_So keep your eyes open..._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **I wanted to post this chapter to see how you guys like it. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**FYI: **Before any of you go any further, I feel obligated to post a warning. This story will deal with same sex relationships and possibly same sex marriage. If any of you have any problems with something like that, it's your problem not mine. I am a Christian and go to church regularly, but I have my own beliefs. I'm not ashamed of what I believe either. If any of you don't agree with any of these situations, I would rather lose you as a follower/reviewer than to have to deal with your hate messages. So if I get any kinds of those messages, I will report that person. I hope all the open-minded people will give this a chance.

Thank you and read on!

**Chapter 1**

Monica Gellar turned over onto her side as the sun just started to peek through her window shades. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up and tried to decide what to do that day. She didn't want to spend the day at home after the blow out that she'd had with her parents the night before. She could go over to Chandler's, but she didn't want him to get annoyed with her being over at his place so much. They hadn't been dating more than a few months and she knew that she was starting to fall in love with him, but she wasn't sure that he felt the same way.

She started to climb out of bed when her cell phone beeped, indicating that she had a new text message. She reached over and swiped her finger across it to receive it.

'Good morning. This is your wake up alert. :) -CB'

She smiled as she started to type a message back to him. Even if she wasn't sure how he felt about her, she could always count on him to bring a smile to her face.

'Morning. Hope work went ok last night. Can I come over today?-MG'

'You know you're always welcome here. Bad night?-CB'

'I'll explain when I see you-MG'

'See you soon. Can't wait! :) -CB'

Monica went to her dresser to find something to wear and went into the bathroom to get ready. She came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and finished getting ready in her room. When she walked downstairs, she didn't hear any sign of her parents or brother getting up so she decided to grab a quick breakfast before heading to Chandler's house.

"Hey," she looked into the living room and saw her brother lying on the couch.

"Ross," she mumbled as she went into the kitchen to grab a yogurt.

"About last night-" he followed behind her.

"Forget it, Ross." She glared back at him. "You'll always be on their side because you know it'll pay off for you."

"Mon, I'm still your brother." He started to protest.

"You could've fooled me." She threw her empty yogurt container away and walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard an angry voice and looked back to see her parents coming down the stairs.

"Like you even care," She retorted. "Just as long as I am out of your hair, isn't that right?"

"Where are you going?" Jack demanded.

"To Chandler's. He's expecting me."

"I don't like you being around him so much."

"But it's ok for Ross to hang around with him all the time."

"That's different."

"Yes, because that's about Ross, and he can do no wrong. I'll be at Chandler's." she slammed the door behind her and went out to her car.

She drove a couple blocks over to Chandler's and just let herself in like she always did. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen and walked in to see Chandler rinsing off the dishes in the sink and loading up the dishwasher.

"Hi." She greeted him and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey." He finished loading up the dishwasher and turned it on. "So what happened? Ross hinted that there was a big argument."

"Which he didn't help at all." She grumbled.

"I kind of figured." He sat at the island counter with her. "So what'd you argue about?"

"You."

"What?!" his voice raised an octave as he raised his eyebrows.

"They don't like me being around you so much."

"But Ross can hang out with me?"

"That's what I said."

"So you just left this morning?"

"Yep," She nodded. "So want to go see a movie or something today? I need to cheer myself up."

"All right. Just none that have sparkling vampires or boy wizards in them. I've seen enough of those."

"So romantic comedy then?"

"That's better than the other." He replied. "Like if I'm a vampire, I'm going to sparkle when I step outside."

""Stop it," she playfully smacked his arm.

"Just let me go get my keys and wallet."

"I can pay for myself." She said pointedly.

"You're not paying. It's my treat." He said as he started up the massive staircase.

Monica loved this house; it was the closest thing to a mansion that this neighborhood had. Chandler's dad and his partner had bought it when they moved to town when Chandler was ten. He had gotten Chandler's mom's parental rights revoked after he ended up in the hospital one too many times. When they received full and permanent custody of him they had wasted no time filling the house with everything a kid would ever want.

She loved being able to entertain herself whenever she came over, but she thought that it was a little excessive. Chandler didn't even use half the things that were in the house, but Charles still kept showering him with gifts.

"Ready?" Monica looked up as Chandler came back downstairs.

"Let's go." She followed him through the kitchen and out to the three-car garage. They got into his shiny red Porsche and pulled away from the house.

* * *

Chandler and Monica walked out of the movie theatre after watching Grown Ups. Chandler took her hand as they made their way down the street. Chandler glanced at Monica to see if she was feeling better, but he couldn't tell with her head turned away as she looked at all the displays in the store windows that they passed.

"Want to stop for some frozen yogurt?" he asked her

"Sure." She smiled as she turned to look at him.

To their disappointment though, the moment they entered the shop, Monica saw something that made her stomach drop.

"Oh, great. Just what I need today." She mumbled.

"What-" Chandler turned and saw what the problem was.

The yogurt shop was packed with the entire varsity football team along with the varsity cheerleaders; Rachel Green and Chip Matthews-head cheerleader and captain of the football team-were in the middle of everything.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" he looked over at her.

"It's fine." She said with a sigh. "I have to deal with her sooner or later."

Rachel Green had been Monica's best friend since grade school. They were always hanging out whenever they could; school, the mall, and each others' houses. That changed last summer; when Rachel, encouraged by her friends from the cheerleading squad, decided that she didn't want to be friends with her anymore. She was completely devastated; she had a few friends that she hung out with from the Drama Club and Home Ec. Club, but it wasn't the same.

He knew that it was selfish, but Chandler was grateful that it happened. It was because of Rachel ending their friendship that he grew closer to Monica.

Monica had always been around whenever Chandler would hang out with Ross at his house, but he didn't pay much attention to her. She was always running around, laughing hysterically with Rachel whenever they hung out. Then one day, the laughter stopped. She was constantly moping around her house and the halls at school. So he stopped to talk to her while she sat alone at a table at lunch.

She slowly opened up to him, and before they knew it they were getting closer and closer. They had their first official date when the school threw the Spring Fling dance at the end of the previous school year. They shared their first kiss that night and they officially started dating a couple weeks later.

Ross was a little freaked out by their relationship, but he learned to deal with it. The only people who seemed to have a problem with it outright were Jack and Judy Gellar. Monica had a feeling that her overly-conservative parents only had a problem with it because Chandler's dad was living openly with his partner, Terry.

"Excuse me!" Chandler announced very loudly as they made their way to the front counter. "You aren't the only customers here."

"Hey Bing," Chip Matthews smirked at him. "How's your soccer team going?"

"Better than your football team, I hear." Chandler shot back. "You've only won, what, like four games within the past three years?"

"Actually, it was six." Rachel said.

"Oh look, it's the Head Bitch of Lincoln High." Chandler spotted her.

"Here's your usual, Chandler." The owner of the shop handed him their yogurt and he gladly took them. "As for the rest of you, either order something or clear out of here."

Everyone else started to leave the shop, grumbling and muttering, while Monica and Chandler sat in a booth to eat their frozen yogurt. Monica glanced back at Rachel as she left with Chip.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked her.

"Yeah." She said softly. "It's still hard."

"I know." He said. His phone chose that moment to start going off and he sighed as he greeted the person on the other end. "Hey, dad. What's going on?"

Monica watched him converse as she listened to the one-sided conversation. She smiled slightly as he rolled his eyes at what his dad said on the other end.

"Monica and I went to see a movie, now we're having some yogurt. Ok. I'll be there soon." He nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell her. Ok, bye."

"He wants you home?" Monica asked him as he hung up.

"He and Terry made supper. They said to tell you that you're invited, but your dad has called our house twice already."

"I'll eat at your house. I'll just send Ross a text and let him know." She took out her phone as they started out of the shop.

* * *

Chandler pulled into the garage and parked beside his dad's escalade. They started towards the door as Chandler hit the switch to close the overhead door. Charles and Terry were setting everything out on the table when they walked in.

"Hello, Monica." Terry smiled at her as they walked down the narrow hallway that led from the garage to the kitchen.

"Hey." She smiled back as she saw him taking a dish out of the oven and smelled the aroma in the air. "Whatever you made, it smells really good."

"Vegetarian lasagna." Charles got the bowl of salad out of the refrigerator and they followed him into the dining room with the pitcher of lemonade and glasses. "So what movie did you guys see?"

"Grown Ups." Chandler told them. "It was the only one that we could agree on."

"Was it any good?" Terry brought the lasagna out as they all sat at the table as the conversations started to roll around the table.

Monica loved spending time with Chandler and his dads. They were always at ease with each other; unlike her house. Time at the dinner table was spent in awkward silences unless her parents were raving about something that Ross did. She always felt like she was a disappointment to her parents no matter what she did.

Charles didn't know what he was getting himself into when he took on the role of full-time parent having left Chandler to be raised by nannies for the most part before the divorce. He and his partner, Terry owned a burlesque club on the other side of town. Charles spent the most time there dealing with the finances and other things, while Terry was at home most of the time keeping up with the house, managing all the household money, and keeping up with the upkeep of the house.

Monica liked them both, but she liked Terry a little bit more. He was as outgoing as Charles was, but he was the one that cooked all the meals because Charles was clueless about cooking. Monica could talk with him for hours about food; Terry even taught Chandler how to cook. It was a way for them to bond when Chandler was younger, but he also said that it would help him out with the girls when he got older.

After they all finished the main course, Charles brought out the dessert; homemade apple cobbler with vanilla ice cream. Monica loved everything that Terry made; much better than anything she tried to come up with.

"So school will be starting back up in a little over a month." Terry looked at them. "Are you guys ready?"

"No." they said in unison.

"Chandler starts his AP classes a week before school officially starts." Charles said.

"I'm in some AP classes too." Monica told them.

"So you both get to start early."

"Unfortunately." Chandler mumbled.

"We've been trying to plan a family vacation before school starts." Terry told said. "Of course you're invited Monica. And Ross too."

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to go." Monica said. "But I'll try to talk to my parents about it."

"Do your parents really have that much of a problem with us?" Terry asked.

"Isn't it obvious by the way that they look at us in disgust whenever they see us all at the country club?" Chandler grumbled. "Her ultra conservative parents don't like how we live. No offense, Mon."

"It's ok." She took his hand, knowing how hard he took it when people looked down on him when they found out about his family life. "It's their issue, not mine. I have no problem seeing how you live. Love is love, right?"

"I wish more people thought like you did." Charles smiled at her. "We hope you can make it with us."

"Me, too."

Monica helped them all clear off the table and clean up, then her and Chandler went into the den to watch some TV. Charles kept checking on them every ten minutes before Terry told him to give them some space. Finally, they could relax in each others' arms.

Later, when the movie that Monica and Chandler were watching was almost over, the doorbell sounded and Terry went to open it only to find a police officer standing before him. Charles came out as he greeted him.

"Hey, Tom." Terry shook his hand. "Did the Gellar's call you again?"

"Not yet tonight." he told them.

"So what brings you here then?" Charles asked him.

"Earlier this evening, we brought in a young girl for loitering. We believe that she's been living on the streets for a few years."

"What's this have to do with us?"

"It took awhile for us to be able to crack her. When we finally got her talking, she said that she's been staying with you guys. She didn't know your address, but I figured that I would come and ask you about it."

"Nobody but the three of us are living here." Charles said bewildered.

"That's what I figured."

"Just out of curiosity, who is it?" Terry asked him.

"Me." A girl said, appearing from the side of the porch, shocking both Charles and Terry.

* * *

The movie ended and Monica glanced down at her watch. She slowly sat up from her spot next to Chandler as he looked at her.

"Time to go?" he asked her.

"Unfortunately I have fifteen minutes before I need to be home."

"It doesn't take you that long to get to your house." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I know, but I'd rather not give them any more ammunition than they've already stored up all day."

"Right." He stood up and started to walk her to the door.

They reached the front foyer and Chandler saw his dad and Terry talking to one of their friends on the police force as a teenage girl that looked to be wearing about five layers of clothing stood off to the side.

"Phoebe!?" they both exclaimed and rushed over to her.

"Oh my god," Monica embraced her in a tight hug. "You're ok."

"Do you know how long we looked for you?" Chandler asked her. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story." She said.

"I actually have to get home now." Monica told her. "But I want to hear all about it."

"I was just going to walk her out." Chandler said to Phoebe. "I'll be right back."

Chandler walked with Monica out to her car and opened the driver's side door for her.

"I'm glad she's here." Monica said as she smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

"I'm curious to why she's at my house, though." Chandler glanced back at the house with a confused look on his face.

"So find out and text me later if you're able to." She climbed into her car and started it up.

"Do you want to come over again tomorrow? I have to work at five, but we can do something before then."

"Sorry. I volunteered to do an open to close tomorrow. One of the waitresses quit without any warning." She told him. "If we're slow, Tammy said I can take a break. I'll call you tomorrow if I'm able to."

"Sounds good," He shut her door and gave her a kiss through her open window. She drove away with a smile on her face.

**AN: **So what did you all think of this first chapter? Good? Bad? Other? Should I continue? By the way, this is just a little introduction. So don't expect all of the chapters to be this long? I'm going to try to work Joey into the story within the next couple of chapters. Keep your eyes open! PLZ R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story. And thank you especially to Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic. Your kind words really made my day. It is sometimes hard to stick firmly to my personal beliefs while trying to still be open-minded about other things. If that made any sense.

Anyway PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Chandler watched Monica pull out of his driveway and drive down the street before he went back into the house. His dad and Terry were still talking to their police officer friend as he spotted Phoebe sitting in the den flipping through the TV channels. Terry gestured with his head towards the den and Chandler went in to join Phoebe as she looked over at him.

"There are some weird shows on now." She told him. "Everything is practically all reality shows."

"Yeah." He took the remote from her and turned the TV off. "So where have you been all these years?"

"Living on the streets." She told him.

"What?"

"They couldn't find my grandmother. They were going to put me and Ursula in foster care. I didn't want that."

"So you would rather live on the streets?"

"Yes, I would." She told him.

"What about Ursula? Have you seen her?"

"Nope."

"Do you think you will now?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "So…you and Monica?"

"Yep." He smiled at her. "She's great."

"How long has it been going on?"

"A few months. We went to the Spring Fling dance together at the end of the last school year."

"So tell me how it went from her being Ross' annoying little sister to you guys dating. What changed?"

"I guess it all started when Rachel abandoned her…." He started to tell her how they got together. "I guess I never gave her much of a chance before. She has so many levels to her."

"And how do her parents feel about your relationship?" Phoebe looked at him. "I remember how they were whenever they got around you and your dads."

"They told her last night that they don't want her to spend so much time with me. However they don't mind me and Ross hanging out so often."

"So what do you think will happen?"

"Monica's rebelling." He smiled. "I have to admit that it's a little entertaining watching their faces turn purple whenever they have to confront my dads."

"All right," Charles and Terry came into them. "Phoebe, you can stay here for the night. We'll figure everything out in the morning. Chandler will show you to one of the guest rooms and get you some extra blankets and pillows."

"Thank you." Phoebe told them. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused for you tonight."

"It's no trouble." Terry assured her. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Can I do Facetime with Joey?" Chandler asked. "Just to let him know that Phoebe's ok?"

"You might not be able to get through to him," Charles told him.

"How do you know that?"

"It's nothing," Terry spoke up.

"No more than ten minutes." Charles told him. "I'll be timing you."

"Come on, Pheebs." Chandler led her up the massive grand staircase and into his room.

"What was that all about?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't know," Chandler shrugged.

"Do you have enough electronics?" she questioned as she glanced around his room.

"They like to spoil me." He shrugged. "To make up for my mom not coming to see me."

"But you don't want to see her, do you? Not after what happened to have you live with your dad?"

"No, I don't want to see her." He stated firmly.

"But still, all this…" Phoebe looked around as he rummaged in his bedside table.

There was a flat screen TV hooked up to a WII system and a Blu-Ray player. There were two media stands filled with both DVDs and Blu-Ray disks. His desk was set up in the corner with various papers and miscellaneous items strewn all over it. There were about five things plugged in and charging.

"Here we go," Chandler powered up his I Pad and touched one of the icons on the home screen. "I just hope he answers."

"He's not answering?" Phoebe asked after a few minutes.

"Hold on," Chandler tried again. "I guess he's not going to answer."

"Why would he not answer?" she asked him.

"Well, he's been getting into a lot of trouble lately." He looked at her.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Pulling pranks and things."

"Why?"

"He's not liking Queens. He doesn't have a lot of friends. He keeps trying to get his parents to move back to town."

"So what do we do now?"

"I'll text him," Chandler took out his I Phone.

"All right, you guys." Terry knocked on the door before sticking his head into the room. "Your dad says your time is up."

"Ok," Chandler put his phone down and led Phoebe out of the room and down the hall into one of the spare rooms. "I'll show you the guest room."

"You can get lost in this place." She told him as he got some extra blankets and pillows from the linen closet.

"I used to leave a trail of breadcrumbs." He smirked at her. "The bathroom is right through that door."

"There's a connecting bathroom?"

"Yep." He smiled at her. "You should be all right until the morning, but if you need anything just come get me."

"Thanks, Chandler."

"See you in the morning. Hopefully Joey will text me back by then." He smiled as he walked out of her room and back down the hall into his room.

* * *

Chandler awoke the next morning when he heard the doorbell going off. He sat up and glanced at the clock and saw that it was only seven am. He moaned as he slowly climbed out of bed when the ringing became incessant. He walked out into the hall and saw that Phoebe was coming out of the guest room.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"Fine, but who is here this early?"

"Don't know. Let's go check it out." They both started down the stairs as they saw Charles and Terry talking to a group of people.

"Dad, what's going on?" Chandler asked.

"Guys, I believe you remember our guests." Charles gestured to the friend that they haven't seen since he moved away.

"Joey?" Phoebe stared shocked.

"Hey," Joey turned around to face them. "Phoebe?!"

"Why don't you guys take Joey to get settled in the room next to yours, Son?" Terry told him. "We need to talk with his parents."

"Joey's staying here?" Phoebe asked.

"Just take him upstairs." Charles told them. "We'll explain everything later."

"Come on," Chandler led him upstairs and into the room next door to his. "So what'd you do to make your parents mad enough to send you here?"

"It was a harmless prank," Joey threw his things down and lay back on the bed.

"Joe-" Chandler looked at him.

"That involved the principal's car and a lot of water." Joey added. "My dad woke me up at five this morning and told me to pack some bags."

"No wonder we couldn't get a response from you last night." Chandler stated. "We tried Facetiming and texting you. So you're going to be staying here?"

"I guess so," he looked over at Phoebe. "So tell me what you've been up to these last few years."

Chandler sat in the bean bag chair in the shape of an actual chair as he listened to Joey and Phoebe tell each other their stories. There was a knock on the door as it slowly opened and Joey's dad came into the room.

"Your mother and I are leaving now," he told his son.

"Great," Joey mumbled, not bothering to look at him. "See ya."

"You're not going to say goodbye? We won't be able to come back for months." Chandler watched as Joey remained silent and his dad eventually left and descended the stairs.

"Man," Chandler glanced at him. "That was awkward."

"You three are wanted down in the kitchen," Terry arrived in the doorway. "Mandatory family meeting."

"Family meeting?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll explain downstairs." Terry told them.

"Let's go," Chandler stood up and started out of the room. "It's in your best interest to do what they ask of you."

The three of them followed Terry downstairs and into the kitchen. Charles was setting a bottle of orange juice and a basket of bagels on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Is there coffee?" Chandler asked. "It's early."

"Help yourself," Charles gestured to the full coffee pot.

"You guys want some?" Chandler asked the room.

"I'll take some." Terry told him and he brought two mugs over to the counter as he smeared a bagel with cream cheese.

"Ok, so here's the deal." Charles started. "Joey and Phoebe will be staying here. Phoebe does have a choice on this, but Joey this is your only choice unless you would like to go to military school. According to your mother, your dad was toying with the idea."

"Your parents have tried to figure out how to help you for months now," Terry spoke up. "We've been communicating with them for the past several weeks and we decided that you would be better off here."

"But what does that mean exactly?" Joey asked.

"It means that you will be enrolled in school when it starts up again, you will get involved in school activities and attend functions, and you both will be responsible for doing chores around here." Charles looked at them. "You don't have to get a part-time job, but you can if you wish."

"So what happens now?" Phoebe asked.

"What happens now is that we're going to finish breakfast here," Terry told them. "Then we're going to get dressed and go to the mall to get you guys some necessities and things that you'll need for your rooms."

"By the way," Charles looked at them. "There will be no dating while you're living under our roof. Do you understand?"

"Got it," they all finished their breakfasts and went up to their designated rooms to get ready for the day.

* * *

Monica walked into the restaurant where she worked and greeted her boss as she clocked on. She didn't have the greatest night; as soon as she got home from Chandler's the night before her parents, along with Ross, started in on her about spending the whole day with Chandler. She stormed up to her room and stayed there until morning.

Her morning wasn't starting out that great either. First, she woke up late and had to take a cold shower because Ross had gotten to the bathroom first. Then she got into an argument with her mother about her being home for supper. They got into a screaming match that Ross had to step into and Monica stormed out of the house.

"You look like you're having a great day," Tammy commented as she spotted her walking back. "Your parents again?"

"Just my mom so far today." She sighed. "I'll get started in the back. I don't think I should be around people right now."

"Most of the prep is almost done actually," Tammy told her. "If you would like to take a break until you calm down, that'd be all right."

"For how long?"

"If I don't call you, be back by four."

"Are you sure?"

"We have plenty of people here. You get first dibs since you're covering for someone."

"Thank you," Monica walked back out as she took out her cell phone and started to call Chandler.

"Hey. Where are you at?" she spoke into the phone.

"Right behind you." She turned around and saw his car pulling up to the curb right beside her. She smiled as the passenger door opened and Chandler smiled at her from behind the wheel as he hung up his phone.

"I was just coming to see if you would be getting a break soon." He told her. "I needed a break myself. I've been at the mall since 8:30 this morning."

"Why?"

"Get in and I'll explain on the way back there." She climbed into his car and buckled as he explained what all had happened that morning.

"So both Phoebe and Joey will be staying with you?" she asked as he pulled into a parking space.

"Technically Phoebe can leave if she wants, but Joey's only other choice is military school."

"I had no idea that he was getting into that much trouble."

"Me neither." He took her hand as they walked into the mall. "They're probably in one of the clothing stores."

"Then we should really find Phoebe," she told him. "I'm sure she's a little uncomfortable shopping for clothes with guys."

"More like she's uncomfortable with my dad having to spend money on her," he told her. "I think she's planning on getting a job soon."

Monica suddenly shrieked as she was grabbed from behind and spun around to see Joey smiling at her.

"Don't do that!" she smacked him on his arm.

"Ow," he rubbed his arm. "I hate to imagine how much it would hurt if you actually punched me."

"Bruise for a month." Chandler told him.

"You deserved that." Monica smirked at him.

"So are you all done?" Chandler asked Joey.

"Finally," Joey sighed. "But Phoebe is still in there."

"Monica?" she turned around and spotted her brother with his girlfriend.

"Oh, yay." She mumbled.

"I thought you said that you had to work an open to close today."

"I was put on break since they weren't that busy and had almost all of the prep done." She told him.

"You don't have to answer to him," Chandler glared at Ross.

"But she has to answer to our parents," Ross glared back.

"Ross, lay off." Carol told him.

"I'm going to go help Phoebe," Monica told them. "Want to come with me Carol?"

"Sure." She let go of Ross' hand. "I need some girl time."

"Joey?" Ross looked at him. "Chandler didn't tell me you were in town."

"I'm actually living with Chandler now. As is Phoebe."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ross looked at Chandler.

"Why should I?" Chandler grumbled.

"Last I checked, we were still friends."

"Last I checked, you're being an ass." Chandler retorted.

"What is your problem?" Ross demanded.

"I believe you are." Joey spoke up as he glanced at Chandler's angry expression. "Dude, what's going on?"

"How often do you defend your sister when your parents start to lay into her?" Chandler looked at Ross. "Or do you defend her at all?"

"All siblings fight. They don't always stick up for each other."

"Joey, how often do you stick up for your sisters?" Chandler looked at him.

"All the time; well most of the time."

"And he has seven sisters." Chandler turned back to Ross.

"My parents control everything."

"Yes, they control when to give you a car, a cell phone, a computer, extra allowance money-"

"Ok, I get it."

"Meanwhile, Monica had to earn the money herself to be able to get herself a car, a cell phone, laptop, and to pay for her gas and insurance for her car."

"Dude, come on."

"The only reason that you're not taking her side is because since I started going out with her, I don't have any time to hang out with you. Now you know what it felt like when you started going out with Carol."

"Man, I'm sorry."

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to pick a side." Chandler turned to Joey. "Let's go find the girls."

"Chandler-" Ross started to follow after him.

"I never really paid attention to anything that went on in your house; mostly because I never wanted to be around your bigot parents for too long."

"And now?"

"Now I realize that I was too self-centered back then. Now that I'm dating your sister, I'm going to defend her against anyone that isn't treating her right."

"Chandler, come on." Ross grabbed his arm to try to stop him from walking away with Joey.

"No!" Chandler pulled his arm out of his grasp forcefully. "Do you know how many times she has called me in tears when your mother puts her down so severely that she can't think straight? Or how many times we text each other throughout the night so that I can calm her down enough so that she doesn't do something drastic?"

"Um, they're done in the clothing store." Carol came up to them. "They moved onto the home goods store."

"Thanks," Chandler told her. "Did your parents tell you about the annual beach trip?"

"Yeah, we're planning on going."

"I haven't decided if I want to invite your boyfriend yet." Chandler walked away from them as Joey followed after him.

"That was intense." Joey told him.

"It was a long time coming." Chandler stated. "I don't like seeing Monica so upset. First her best friend abandoned her, then all the drama with her family."

"I'm starting to understand things a little better now."

They found everyone in the new-age store. Charles and Terry were standing near the counter as Monica and Phoebe still browsed the aisles.

"Are we almost done yet?" Joey asked.

"Just about," Terry told them.

"Did you know that Phoebe's into tarot cards and all that?" Charles looked at them.

"Yes, she used to tell us about our past lives when we were younger," Chandler told them.

"How much change can I make to my new room?" Phoebe came up to them with some kind of beading. "I was thinking of putting this in the doorway."

"That's fine," Terry told her. "Are we ready to check out yet?"

"We're all done." Monica told them.

They all went up to the counter with Phoebe's choices as Charles got out his credit card. They all spent the day at the mall until Chandler and Monica had to leave to go to work. He dropped Monica off at the restaurant and went down the street to the pizza place.

* * *

Joey and Phoebe spent the night decorating their rooms with some help from Charles and Terry. Without Chandler there as a buffer, they felt a little awkward around his dads since they didn't know them that well yet. They finally decided to watch some TV in the den before heading off to bed for the night. They started downstairs as the door by the kitchen opened and Chandler slowly walked in.

"They kept you late tonight," Charles came from the direction of his home office. "Busy night?"

"You could say that," Chandler removed his shoes. "Two five hundred dollar hours back to back. It seemed like all the factories in town ordered tonight. On the plus side, I made seventy dollars in just tips."

"Want to watch some TV with us?" Joey asked him.

"After I take a shower real quick." Chandler started upstairs as they went into the den and turned on the TV.

Chandler joined them in the den ten minutes later. He collapsed onto the couch next to Phoebe as he saw music videos playing on TV.

"My feet hurt so much," he mumbled.

"Was it that bad tonight?" Joey asked him.

"It was just non-stop from the moment I walked in there," he glanced at his watch. "I only have an hour before I need to go to bed if I'm going to make it up for church in the morning."

"Church?"

"Yes, that's mandatory." Chandler informed them. "Every Sunday morning, and Wednesday night when school is in session."

"But I'm catholic." Joey pointed out. "And I know that you guys aren't."

"Doesn't matter," Chandler mumbled as he glanced at Phoebe. "Have you ever been to church?"

"Not that I can recall; except for at my mom's funeral. I don't mind going with you guys, though."

"That's good," Charles came in. "Because that is non-negotiable."

"Told you," Chandler mumbled as he took the remote and started to change the channel.

"One more hour, then its lights out." Charles informed them.

"Got it," Chandler mumbled as he found a sitcom on Nick at Nite that they all seemed to like.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this update? Hope you liked it? Reviews are always appreciated. PLZ R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Another update for you guys. I'm glad that so many of you are liking this. Hope you like this newest update. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Monica arrived home and saw the living room lights still on. She sighed as she started into the house, and her parents turned around to face her.

"You're home finally," Judy stated.

"I told you I had to close."

"You also said that you had to open."

"I was covering for a girl that quit. Tammy said I would get a break if they were slow, which they were this morning."

"Judy, that's enough." Jack spoke up.

"I'm going to bed. I need to be up early tomorrow. I'm going with Chandler to church."

"Church?" Judy said disdainfully.

"Yes, church." Monica stomped up the stairs and slammed her door. Monica walked into her bedroom after taking a shower and getting into her pajamas. There was a soft knock on the door and she sighed as she plugged in her phone to charge.

"Mon, can I come in?" she heard her brother.

"Go away, Ross!"

"Mon-"

"Go away!"

"Sweetie, can I come in?" she heard her dad's voice. "I think we really need to talk."

"Just you," Monica called. "No one else."

Monica put her phone on silent as she watched the door slowly open and her dad came in and sat on the desk chair.

"So what's going on at Chandler's house?" he asked her.

"His dad's still gay." She retorted.

"That's not what I meant." He sighed. "But I suppose that I probably deserved that."

"So what were you talking about?" she put her phone down.

"Ross told us that there are some new additions to the family."

"Joey's been getting into trouble, so his parents sent him to live there. Phoebe was recently found; she's been living on the streets."

"So I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Chandler."

"I'm not breaking up with him and you can't make me." She stated.

"I don't necessarily want you to break up with him. Maybe you could just slow down with him."

"We haven't done anything except kiss. We're never alone long enough to do that."

"I'm glad. I just don't want him to talk you into anything that you're not ready to do."

"So you think I'm stupid? That I have no self control?"

"No. I'm saying that you're both teenagers who are starting a very serious relationship."

"I guarantee you that Chandler is not pressuring me in any way." She stated. "Like that's the problem you have with Chandler."

"What do you mean?"

"Please," she sighed. "The only problem you have is that he's living with his openly-gay dad and his boyfriend. It's better than the alternative."

"What do you mean? What alternative?"

"If he was living with his mother, it would be hell for him." She told him. "He hasn't given me any details, but he was in a coma for a month because of one of his stepdads when he was ten. His dad had to work fast to make sure that he wouldn't have to go back with her."

"We had no idea."

"He doesn't talk about it. I don't think he's seen her since he woke up from the coma."

"All right. If that's true, I agree that he's in a much healthier environment than he would be at his mother's." Jack sat across from her on the bed. "Look, I don't want us constantly fighting with each other, so I'm willing to be more lenient with you and Chandler."

"You're serious?" Monica looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Ok. So does that mean that I would be able to go with them when they go on vacation?"

"Where do they plan on going and who all is going?"

"I think they're just going to the Jersey Shore. Chandler and his dads are going of course, Phoebe and Joey now, and Carol's family has been invited since they're all friends. They said Ross was invited, but I don't think Chandler has talked to him about it yet."

"I'll talk to your mother about it, and we'll have to talk to Chandler's dads. When will this vacation happen?"

"Before school starts; probably in a couple weeks."

"We'll talk it over and let you know."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled at him.

"Don't stay up too late." He stood up and headed for the door. "Good night."

"Good night, dad." She smiled as he closed her door behind him.

* * *

Chandler turned over in bed as his alarm went off very loudly. He climbed out of bed and padded across his room to turn it off. He went to his closet to pick out what to wear for church as there was a noise at his door and Joey stumbled in.

"Your dad seriously just woke me up to start getting ready." He mumbled. "What time is it anyway?"

"7:30." Chandler pulled out an outfit. "It usually takes all of us a while to get ready anyway. They just want to make sure we all have plenty of time to get to church."

"How far away is the church?"

"A few blocks from here," Chandler replied. "But I'm stopping to pick up Monica."

"So how long have you guys been going out?"

"A couple months."

"How long have you liked her?"

"I always thought of her as just Ross' annoying little sister. Something just changed between us."

"Well I'm happy for you both." Joey told him.

"What about you?" Chandler glanced at him. "Did you leave a girlfriend behind in Queens?"

"Several actually," he smirked.

"I see you haven't changed in that area." Chandler shook his head. "I need to get in to take a shower."

"I guess I'll see you downstairs," Joey stumbled back out.

Chandler took a quick five minute shower and walked back into his room to get dressed. He found his messenger bag that he took with him to church that had his bible and other books that he read. He walked into the kitchen and went to find a travel cup to fill with the already-brewed coffee.

"Morning," Phoebe walked in wearing a denim skirt with flip flops and a light yellow blouse.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "You look nice."

"So this is all right? Or should I change into something dressier?"

"What you have on is fine." He assured her. "Most of the time I just wear jeans."

"All right, we're going now." Terry came in to them. "Don't be late for Sunday school."

"We won't." Chandler told him as he watched him walk out.

"You don't go together?" Phoebe asked.

"I need to pick up Monica," he told her. "Besides they always go earlier than they have to."

"I'll go check on Joey," Phoebe started back upstairs. "Make sure that he hasn't fallen back asleep."

Fifteen minutes later, Chandler pulled up to Monica's and honked the horn. Phoebe and Joey were in the back seat as they waited for Monica to come out.

"Why don't you be a gentleman and go to the door?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd rather not have a run-in with her parents." He told her as they watched the door open, but Ross came out instead. "Watch it guys."

"What are you doing?" Phoebe questioned as the doors locked and the windows were rolled up.

"He and Ross aren't getting along right now," Joey told her. "You should've seen them at the mall yesterday."

"Dude," Ross knocked on the window when the door wouldn't budge.

"This seat is reserved for Monica," Chandler rolled the window down again. "There isn't enough room left for you."

"We always go to church together."

"Well, that's changed." Chandler glared as he saw Monica approaching them. "Now move so my girlfriend can get in."

"Morning," Monica shoved Ross out of the way and climbed into the front seat. "Are we ready?"

"Definitely," Chandler pulled away from the curb, leaving Ross just standing there. "That felt a little too good."

"Hey guys," Monica turned to smile at Phoebe and Joey in the back seat. "Are you awake yet, Joey?"

"Just barely," he mumbled. "Chandler said there's coffee there though."

"I told you to grab some before we left." Chandler told him.

"So my dad talked to me last night," Monica started.

"I can only imagine how that went." Chandler glanced over at her.

"No, it was a pretty good talk. He's thinking about letting me go to the beach with you guys for vacation."

"Seriously?"

"And he's going to try to be more lenient with us. He's just worried because we seem to be moving too fast for his liking."

"But we're going slow."

"That's what I told him. He said that he would try."

"Let's see how long that lasts." Chandler mumbled. "Sorry."

"No, you're right." She agreed. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

Chandler pulled into the church parking lot and was lucky to find a spot near the front doors. Joey and Phoebe followed them in and Chandler gestured to the café when they entered. Joey quickly poured himself a cup of coffee before Chandler and Monica led them through a gym and into a room that had a pool table and an air hockey table.

"This is church?" Phoebe looked around.

"This is just Sunday School," Monica told them. "I love coming here."

"So you come with him here all the time?" Joey asked.

"I just recently started coming with him. I'm part Jewish, but we don't really acknowledge it until the holidays."

"He's here," Phoebe saw Ross come into the room.

"He must've driven himself here," Chandler moved to the other side of the room.

"Hey Chandler," an older man came in. "You're always here early."

"Hey, Pastor Dan." Chandler smiled at him. "These are my friends Joey and Phoebe."

"Yes, your dads explained what was going on." He turned to them. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm one of the pastors here."

"One of the pastors?" Joey asked.

"There are several," Chandler explained. "They alternate speaking Sundays."

"Definitely not what I was expecting from a church," Joey told them. "I think I can learn to like coming here."

"That's good," Pastor Dan smiled as more kids started trickling in.

"This is fun so far," Phoebe settled onto one of the couches in the room.

* * *

Monica followed behind Chandler and his dads after the service ended as Phoebe and Joey caught up to them. She spotted Ross down the hall; he looked pleadingly at the group of them before walking towards the main doors and leaving.

"So what'd you guys think?" Chandler looked at Joey and Phoebe as his dads went to talk to one of the pastor's wife.

"It's definitely different." Joey told him. "I mean, I wasn't expecting the pool table and air hockey table in the Sunday school class."

"And there's a gym," Phoebe added. "This is kind of cool."

"Is it like this on Wednesdays too?"

"It's a lot more laid back on Wednesdays." Monica told them.

"So will we do anything today?" Joey asked them. "Or do you guys have to work?"

"We usually have Sundays off." Chandler told them. "What should we do today?"

"Why don't we just go to the club and hang out?" Monica suggested.

"The club?" Joey looked at her.

"The country club," "Monica clarified. "Our parents are members. I think my mother joined just so she can be in the middle of everyone's business. There are a lot of gossips there."

"My dads were invited to join because they're business owners." Chandler told them. "So do you guys want to go?"

"Go where?" Charles and Terry joined up with them.

"We were going to show these guys the club if that's all right." Chandler looked at his dads.

"That's fine with us. Just be back by supper tonight."

"Cool," they all started to walk towards the main doors and out to Chandler's car.

"Why don't you drop Phoebe and me off at my house and we'll meet you guys there?" Monica told them.

"Why?" Chandler looked at her.

"So we can have girl time. Besides, I don't think she picked out a swim suit yesterday."

"No, I did not." Phoebe spoke up. "Do you think you have one that will fit me?"

"I should." Monica told her as they climbed into Chandler's car and he pulled out of the parking lot.

Chandler pulled up to the curb outside Monica's house and she and Phoebe climbed out of the car. Monica told him that they would meet up with them at the club in about an hour.

"You're back," Judy came from the kitchen as she heard the door open.

"Mother," Monica mumbled. "You remember Phoebe?"

"Yes, of course." Judy forced a smile on her face. "So what are you two up to?"

"We won't be here long," Monica led Phoebe towards the stairs. "We're meeting Chandler and Joey at the club in a while."

"Our membership isn't open to guests."

"That's all right. I'm sure Chandler's dads have already added her onto theirs." Monica led Phoebe upstairs and into her room.

"I'm beginning to see why you spend so much of your free time over at Chandler's," Phoebe told her as she watched her open her closet door.

"It's a lot more laid-back over there," Monica started pulling out a few of her bathing suits and placed them on the bed. "Half the time, I don't even go over there to be with Chandler."

"I can see that." Phoebe picked up one of the one piece suits and started to try it on. "Do you have any two piece ones?"

"Yeah," Monica rooted around in her dresser and brought out two. "The red one is mine, but you can try on the black."

"Got it," Phoebe started to try it on as Monica gathered some things to take with them to the country club. "So what's the school like where you guys go?"

"It's all right," Monica shrugged as they finished changing. "It's kind of taken over by all the cliché's."

"Like your friend Rachel."

"Ex-friend," Monica spat. "If she wants to choose her new friends over almost ten years of friendship, then so be it."

"Well, you have me now." Phoebe told her. "And I don't pay attention to any kind of cliché."

"We have each other then," Monica smiled as she gathered her bag. "Are we ready to go?"

"Let's do it," Phoebe followed her out.

"Hey," they saw Jack sitting in the living room with Ross as they descended the stairs. "Where are you guys headed?"

"We're meeting up with Chandler and Joey at the country club."

"When will you be back?"

"Chandler's dad told him to be back by supper," she told him. "If they invite me to stay, I will. I'll be back by curfew, though."

"All right," Jack nodded. "I trust you."

"Thanks, daddy." Monica smiled at him as she and Phoebe walked outside and got into her car.

"Sucking up to your dad a little?" Phoebe looked at her.

"Right now, he's the only way that I'll be able to go on vacation with you guys." Monica told her. "So of course I'm sucking up."

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Do you really think that Jack Gellar was being honest and truthful with Monica? PLZ R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Update for all of you! Hope you all like it! PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Chandler and Joey quickly changed into their bathing suits and drove to the club. They signed in at the front desk and went out to the pool. They picked out some chairs and waited for the girls to arrive.

"Why are people just staring at us?" Joey glanced around.

"Number one, they don't agree with my dads' lifestyle. Number two, there's probably a few rumors going around about why you're living with us."

"Such a gossip community." Joey mumbled.

"Get used to it, dude." Chandler smiled as he spotted Monica and Phoebe coming towards them. "Hey, that was quick."

"I wanted to get her out of my house as quickly as possible." Monica told him as she set up her towel on one of the chairs. "My mother was not very welcoming of her."

"Don't worry about it, Pheebs." Chandler told her. "It's less about you, and more about who you're living with."

"Hey Bing," they turned to see a couple of Chandler's teammates from the soccer team.

"Hey Mitch, Randy," Chandler greeted them and started to introduce everyone. "You know Monica, and this is Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay."

"Nice to meet you guys." Randy smiled at Phoebe.

"So what's going on?" Chandler asked them.

"We're trying to set up a water polo game, but we need a couple more people. Are you guys in?"

"Sure," Chandler agreed as Joey reluctantly followed.

"We'll just be here," Monica told him as she and Phoebe settled onto the chairs and started applying suntan lotion.

* * *

Ross mindlessly roamed his house as he thought about what had happened between him and Chandler the last couple of days. They used to be so close; then they started high school and everything started to change. That was when Chandler became a popular jock and left Ross behind as he went to all those team parties.

Thankfully he had found Carol so he wasn't totally alone. Chandler had also found someone, but it was his little sister. He felt weirded-out every time he saw them together, but he was glad that they had found each other. It just came out all wrong every time he tried to talk to Chandler about it.

He wished that they could just go back to when they first met. Chandler had been in town just a couple of days when they met for the first time. Ross was being harassed after school by a group of kids that loved to torment him. Chandler appeared out of nowhere and took care of the group of kids. Ever since, they had been best friends.

He didn't care about his home life; not as much as his parents did. He continued to be friends with him despite their protests. I suppose he only had himself to blame for what was happening now. When he started dating Carol, he pushed Chandler to the side. He was a little more than shocked when he found him making out with his sister after the Spring Fling dance. There was a lot of yelling and threats involved, but Chandler brushed him off telling him that his dating life was none of his business. Monica told him the same thing, barely talking to him since.

He wanted his best friend back. He wanted to hang out with him like he used to, but he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. He also wanted a close relationship with his sister. He didn't want them to drift apart and not talk to each other; only seeing each other at holidays and family get-togethers after they moved out of the house.

Ross started to walk into the kitchen to get a snack, but stopped when he heard his parents having a heated conversation.

"We need to get her away from that family once and for all," Judy was saying. "At least Ross doesn't spend any time there like he used to."

"Do you think it was easy for me to pretend that I was willing to be lenient on Monica and Chandler's relationship?"

"How did they even get a membership to the club? And they go to church? It's time for us to make a move against them. I'm sure people would believe us if we made up a little white lie."

Ross backed away from the swinging door and rushed upstairs to his room to grab his car keys and his phone. He tried calling both Monica's and Chandler's phones, but they didn't answer. He rushed back downstairs and headed for the door.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Jack and Judy came out of the kitchen.

"I'm meeting Carol," he told them. "Be home later."

"Have fun, sweetheart." Judy smiled at him as he rushed out to his car.

* * *

Monica looked up from her Kindle Fire as her phone went off again. She rolled her eyes again as she sent it to voicemail again.

"Ross again?" Phoebe looked over at her.

"He just can't take a hint." Monica sighed as she put her phone on silent.

"Why do you and Chandler have I Phones, but Charles and Terry just got me and Joey prepaid phones?"

"Chandler and I bought these ourselves. Used money from our jobs to get these."

"Uh, Mon?" Phoebe pointed behind them and she turned to see Ross rushing towards them.

"Mon, I need to talk to you and Chandler." He told her.

"We have nothing to say to you." She stated.

"Listen to me," he stood directly in front of her. "Dad lied to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's just pretending to be on board with you and Chandler." He revealed. "I overheard him and mom talking. They want to get us both away from his family. I think they're planning to discredit Chandler's dads."

"I'll get Chandler and Joey," Phoebe got up and rushed to the pool where there was a spirited game of water polo going on.

"What's the matter?" they climbed out of the pool and found their towels.

"Ross is here. You need to listen to what he has to say." She led them over to where Monica was talking to her brother.

"What's going on?" Chandler asked as he wrapped his towel around him and the five of them sat down.

"Ok, I overheard my parents talking…" Ross started to tell them what all he had heard that afternoon.

"I can't believe they would do this." Monica stated. "They're willing to make up lies just to get us away from your family."

"Let's go." Chandler stood up. "My dads need to know what's going on."

Man, if I had known-" Ross started.

"It's fine, Ross." Chandler assured him.

"So we're ok then?"

"Not totally, but it's a start." They all went to get changed.

"I can't believe your parents would go that far," Phoebe looked at Monica as they started to walk out of the dressing room.

"Hey Monica," they turned around and spotted Rachel Green.

"Rachel," she glared at her.

"This is Rachel?" Phoebe looked her up and down.

"How are you?" Rachel asked softly.

"Why are you even talking to her?" Phoebe asked. "Didn't you cut her lose?"

"Her new friends aren't around," Monica informed her. "That's why she's risking talking to me."

"Mon-"

"I don't have time for this." Monica pulled Phoebe away and met up with the other three in the front lobby.

* * *

Ross followed behind both Chandler's and Monica's cars after they all left the club. He pulled up Chandler's driveway and parked beside his sister's car in front of the garage. He climbed out as he recognized another car in the driveway.

"Ross," Monica glanced back at him as they all climbed out of their cars.

"I see it," he told her as they all made their way into the house.

"Dad! Terry! We're back!" Chandler called as they all walked through the garage door.

"In here kids!" Terry called and they saw him setting some plates and glasses on the kitchen counter. "Ross, Monica, your parents are here."

"We saw," Monica mumbled. "We need to tell you something."

"I think we already know," Terry looked at them all. "But we'll talk about that after your parents leave."

"Mom, dad," Ross led the others into the sitting room where his parents were talking to Charles.

"Ross?" they looked back at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to make amends with Chandler." He informed them. "I miss hanging out here, so now I can again."

"Well, that's nice." Judy choked out.

"Thank you for stopping by and expressing your concerns," Charles stood up. "But we're going to be sitting down to supper soon. So if you don't mind…"

"Of course," Jack smiled politely. "We'll see you kids at home."

"They're more than welcome to stay for supper." Terry came in.

"We'll be staying." Monica stated. "We'll be home later."

"We'll see you guys at home." They walked out of the house and they all heard a car start up and pull away.

"Dad-" Chandler started.

"We know," Terry told them. "We are well aware of them trying to discredit us."

"How do you know?" Monica asked.

"No offense, but we have more friends in this town than your parents do." Charles told them. "They've tried pulling this before. We just never wanted you guys to find out what your parents have tried, but you obviously have."

"I overheard them this afternoon," Ross spoke up. "My dad pretended to be ok with Monica and Chandler's relationship until they could figure out a way to get us both away from your family permanently."

"That will never happen." Monica stated.

"So what about you?" Chandler turned to Ross. "Are you just pretending?"

"We should finish getting supper ready," Terry said. "Phoebe, Joey, come help us please."

Chandler and Monica faced Ross as the others went into the kitchen. They were both glaring at him.

"I'm glad that you came down to warn us," Chandler started. "But that doesn't change everything that has gone on."

"Look, it's just weird for me. Monica is my baby sister. When you guys started dating-"

"Carol is one of my best friends. I didn't get all crazy when you started dating her."

"And I am not a baby anymore." Monica told him. "I am almost an adult. I can make my own decisions. You need to start realizing that."

"I know," Ross sighed. "And I'm sorry about everything I put you guys through. I'm going to try."

"Well we won't stop doing what we've been doing, so you need to get over it fast."

"I understand, and I will try." Ross told them.

"Supper is ready," Charles came out to them. "Is everything ok with you guys?"

"For now," Chandler glared at Ross before following behind his father.

"Does that mean that I'm invited on the beach trip?" Ross ventured.

"I'll think about it." Chandler smirked back at him.

* * *

Jack and Judy were waiting in the living room when the door opened and Ross came in.

"Hey," he greeted. "We're not late."

"Your sister will be if she's not here soon." Jack told him.

"She's outside saying good bye to Chandler," Ross told them. "Her car wouldn't start so he brought her home."

"She needs her car to get to work tomorrow."

"It'll be expensive to get it fixed." Judy said disdainfully.

"I told her that I'd take her to work in the morning." Ross said. "Terry's going to look at her car and hopefully he'll be able to fix it."

"He's going to fix her car?"

"He knows how to do a lot of things," Monica came in. "So Charles said that you stopped by to talk to them about the beach trip. Have you guys decided yet?"

"You guys can go. Do you know when you're going?"

"Next week." Ross told them.

"I'm going to bed," Monica told them. "I have an early day tomorrow."

"Me, too." Ross followed her up.

"We're back where we started," Judy sighed. "I never thought that Ross would go back to hanging out with him. Now we have to get them both away from that family."

"Don't worry. This will work."

Ross glanced at Monica as they listened at the top of the stairs.

"I hope Chandler's dads plan something soon." Monica stated as they both went to their rooms for the night.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Hope you liked it. PLZ R&R!

_By the way, does anyone know where I can get Season 1 of Go On? I have looked EVERYWHERE that I could think of and NOTHING! If any of you know of any places that might have it, let me know! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **Here's the latest chapter for you guys. Working on the next chapter now. Hope you like this update. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Monica and Ross were up early one Thursday morning. They wanted to finish any last-minute packing before Chandler and his dads came to pick them up for their vacation. Monica packed up the rest of her bathroom essentials as she double-checked that she had packed everything.

She went downstairs with all her bags and saw that Ross had already placed all his things by the front door. She walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast to take with her and saw Ross there as he ate a bagel.

"Hear anything from mom and dad?" she asked him.

"Not yet," he told her as she grabbed a small bottle of orange juice and a granola bar. "Which is surprising; I figured they would try to stop us from going somehow."

"Me too," she took out her cell phone as she received a text message.

"Chandler?" Ross questioned.

"They're on their way here with Carol and her parents." She told him.

"We'd better meet them outside." Ross told her as they both walked out of the kitchen.

"There you two are," they spotted Jack and Judy coming down the stairs. "We were hoping that you hadn't left yet."

"They'll be here in a few minutes to pick us up." Monica informed them.

"So where will you be staying?" Judy asked.

"We've already been through this over a hundred times," Monica sighed.

"We're just double-checking." Jack assured them.

"Chandler's dads have a house on the beach that they co-own with Carol's parents." Ross told them.

"They're here," Monica looked out the window as Terry's Range Rover and Carol's dad's Mountaineer pull up to the curb.

Ross and Monica gathered their things and started outside with their parents following behind them. Chandler climbed out of the back of Terry's car as he helped them load up their things.

"All right," Charles got out of the car. "Boys will ride with us; girls are riding with the Willick's."

"Got it," Monica smiled at Chandler as he helped her put her things in the back of the Mountaineer.

"We will be making one pit stop two hours from now, so if you think you need to go do it now." George Willick told them. "If we stay on schedule, we should get there by late afternoon."

"I know you two are concerned about what will happen," Adalee Willick approached Jack and Judy. "Here's the number to the beach house. There's two sections to the house; the boys will be staying on one side with Charles and Terry, and the girls will be staying on the other side with us. We will be monitoring them constantly, so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you," Jack took the piece of paper with the number to the beach house. "You kids have fun."

"Bye," Monica barely glanced at them before climbing into the back of the Mountaineer.

"We'll call you when we get there." Ross told them as he shut the door to the Range Rover and they were off.

Monica buckled herself in and settled in for the trip beside Phoebe and Carol. She sighed with relief as they finally pulled away from her house and started the drive.

"Thank goodness," Monica sighed. "I need some time away from them."

"Has it been getting worse since Ross told you about their plan?" Carol asked her.

"They've been nice. Maybe a little too nice." Monica told them.

"Don't worry," George told them. "We're all working on something."

In Terry's car, there was a similar conversation going on. Chandler laid his head back against his head rest as Ross regaled them with the events of the morning.

"Do you think they would've forbid you from coming?" Joey asked him.

"Probably," he told them. "But we would've come anyway."

"Can we stop talking about them?" Chandler mumbled. "This is supposed to be a vacation."

"He's right," Charles told them. "Let's leave them behind for this vacation. There's plenty to keep you all occupied this next week."

"What all is there to do there?" Joey asked.

"There are amusement parks, aquariums, zoos, arcades…" Chandler started listing. "Don't worry you'll be entertained."

A couple hours later, the two vehicles pulled into a rest stop and the teenagers scrambled out and rushed inside. The adults chuckled as they followed them inside. When they were done using the restrooms, they all went to the visitor center to look around and get some snacks and drinks.

"Hey," Chandler met up with Monica as she paid for a smoothie.

"Hey," she smiled at him as they went to look through all the souvenirs.

"So if we can get away by ourselves this week, I have something special planned for us." He informed her.

"How do you plan to do that?" she looked at him. "I imagine that the adults will be watching us like hawks."

"Joey and Phoebe are helping me." He smiled. "So you don't need to worry about anything."

"All right kids," Charles announced. "Time to load up again."

"We're switching vehicles," Terry told them as they all started towards the exit. "So girls with us, boys with the Willick's."

They all made their way back out to the parking lot and they climbed into the vehicles. They got settled in again and they pulled back onto the interstate. They were all relatively quiet for the remainder of the trip; they were all listening to their music or reading on their Kindle or I Pad.

* * *

They pulled off the interstate by late afternoon and started driving past all the beach houses. They slowed down and pulled into a driveway of one of the bigger beach houses. They all unloaded the cars and walked inside.

"All right. Boys on the right with us," Terry told them. "Girls on the left with the Willick's. Now go get settled in."

They all went in separate directions and unpacked their things as they explored. It was fully equipped with all major appliances, hot tub, game room in the basement, with sliding doors that opened out onto the beach and led down to the boat dock.

"Are we going out to dinner tonight?" Chandler came downstairs after finishing unpacking and saw the adults unpacking the food in the kitchen. "Or are we cooking it ourselves?"

"We'll go out tonight." Charles told them. "We'll leave in about an hour."

"Cool, I'll go tell everyone." Chandler went back upstairs.

"You know you're going to have to keep a close eye on him and Monica this weekend," Adalee looked at Charles. "They're getting closer."

"As are Ross and Carol." George told her.

"We've already told him that they're not allowed to be in the house alone," Charles told them. "And they have to stay with the others in public."

"We should probably tell the same thing to Carol," Adalee stated.

"We did give him permission to take her out on a date though." Terry told them. "It's an anniversary for them."

"This place is awesome," Joey came down. "Chandler says there's a game room in the basement?"

"Through those doors," George pointed to the door just outside the kitchen.

"Wait for us," the rest of them came downstairs and followed him down in to the basement.

They all walked down and spotted the pool table, foosball table, pinball machines, and couches and chairs situated around a fireplace.

"This is cozy," Monica settled onto the couch with Phoebe and Carol as the guys started playing with the game tables.

"We usually end our days down here," Carol told her. "It gets cold here at night, so we gather around the fireplace to stay warm."

"This week will be fun." Phoebe stated. "I've never been on any kind of vacation before."

"You guys ready?" Carol's parents came down to them.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked as they stopped their game.

"Fantasy Island. We'll have a late lunch and you guys can explore the park before we meet up later tonight."

"Awesome. Let's go." They all walked upstairs and out to the cars again.

They pulled up to the parking lot a little while later and started walking into the park. They walked past all the rides and games until they came to Chef Gator's Grill. They all walked in and placed their orders at the front counter and went to wait for them at a couple tables.

"I'm so glad they have a veggie burger." Phoebe came and sat down with them as they all finished ordering.

"All right, here's the deal." Charles sat down with them. "We'll eat all of our meals together these next few days that we're here. Whatever we're all doing, we'll meet for meals. Then you can go off and do whatever you want, within reason. And you have to be back at the house by ten o'clock at night."

They all nodded in agreement as their food arrived. It was distributed as they all made plans to go to the different attractions for the next couple of days. They all finished their lunch and went off to ride the rides and play some games, promising to meet the adults at eight o'clock at the ice cream parlor.

"Where'd Monica and Chandler go?" Ross looked around.

"Leave them alone," Carol told him. "This is a vacation and they want to spend some time alone while out in public."

"Seriously dude, calm down." Joey told him. "Enjoy your vacation."

"Let's play a game," Phoebe told them. "Ooh, the dart game."

"You can win me something," Carol pulled Ross up to it.

Chandler and Monica purchased their ride tokens and tried to decide what to ride. They walked past the kiddie rides and found the adult rides.

"How about the Giant Wheel?" Monica pointed to the giant ferris wheel.

"No," Chandler shook his head. "I don't do heights."

"Fine, but I'm going to get you on it before this vacation is over." She led him towards the carousel. "We'll go on this."

"All right, but I'm not sitting on any of the sea animals."

"Fine, you can just stand next to me while I ride one." She smiled at him as she pulled him onto the ride and climbed onto a sea horse statue as he stood beside her.

"No pictures." He saw her take out her phone.

"Come on," she pulled him closer to her and snapped their picture.

* * *

They all spent the next few hours riding rides and playing games. Chandler and Monica met up with the other four just before they had to meet the adults. They wanted to play one more game before they did though.

"Let's all play this one." Chandler pointed to the line of clown heads.

"How do you play this?" Phoebe asked as they all took seats on the stools before them.

"Aim the water gun in the clown's mouth," Chandler started to explain to her. "That will make the cars up there move, and the first one to get their car to the other end is the winner."

"I am so going to win," Monica told them. "I want that stuffed husky dog up there."

"I don't know," Carol spoke up. "Chandler's always won whenever we play this."

"Well, not this time." Ross stated.

"I forgot how competitive these two were," Joey commented.

The attendant rang the bell and they all started spraying the water. Chandler started to ease back a little so that Monica could win, but he saw that Ross was catching up to her. So he got a little forceful and his car reached the end first.

"And we have a winner!" the attendant announced as everyone got off their stools. "So what would you like?"

Chandler pointed on the top row and she handed him his choice. Monica smiled as he turned around and gave her the stuffed husky puppy.

"Why didn't you get something that you wanted?" she asked as they all started towards the ice cream parlor.

"I knew that if Ross won, we would never get him to shut up about it."

"True story," Carol called.

"I figured if I beat him, I could still let you get what you wanted."

"Well, thank you." Monica smiled at him. "I love it."

They all met up with the adults at the ice cream parlor and each had a small bowl of their choice. They all revealed what they had done that afternoon as they headed back to the beach house. When they all walked in, Chandler went to the kitchen and searched the cupboards.

"Do we have graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate?" Chandler asked as Terry came in.

"We have a bunch." Terry got some out.

"Can we have a bonfire on the beach?"

"Sure," Terry told him. "You know where the firewood is."

"Thanks. Come on guys. You can help me." Chandler went down to the basement to get some wood as Ross and Joey followed him.

"I'll grab us some blankets since it's starting to get chilly," Adalee told them. "Everyone needs to grab sweatshirts to keep warm."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all situated on the beach in front of the house. They were all sitting around the bonfire as they roasted marshmallows and were bundled in sweatshirts or pullovers as they wrapped themselves in the blankets.

"That's your fourth one," Monica commented as Chandler made himself another s'more.

"It's my last one," he bit into it and smiled at her. "Besides, we're on vacation remember?"

"Ok, we old people need our rest," George told them as the adults gathered up all their things. "Wrap it up soon."

"If you're not inside in ten minutes, we're coming out to drag you in. Boys are on breakfast duty in the morning."

"We should probably pack it up." Chandler told them as they watched them go inside. "It may not have sounded like it, but that was a threat. We don't want them to come back out here."

"He's right. Let's go," Carol doused out the fire and they gathered all the blankets and left-over sweets and went inside.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this? I hope you like it. I'm working on the next chapter. I hope to post it by next week, but I'm going out of town this weekend for a little relaxation with some church friends. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


End file.
